


some days

by skrsgards



Series: Bill Skargård Works [16]
Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrsgards/pseuds/skrsgards
Summary: in which only you can ease his unsettled spirit





	some days

It was raining.

This was the first, and only, thing he noticed when he stepped outside that evening. A cold drizzle, pelting against his face, soaking through the long sleeved shirt he was wearing. He was not dressed for this weather at all.

He groaned to himself, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. For a moment, he felt as if he might cry, but he stopped himself. Who the fuck cries over rain? He silently demanded. Apparently, he cried over rain.

To be completely honest, it wasn’t the rain that had him upset. In fact, it wasn’t the rain at all. On any normal occasion, He quite liked rainy, stormy weather. It had a calming effect on him. But today had truly been the lousiest day he’d had in a long, long time, and he was completely exhausted. Not even the quiet drizzle falling from the sky could calm him.

What he needed right then and there was to go home. Not to a place, but to a person. To you, the only one who could calm him down, the only one who could ground him. You were his home, and he was coming back to you, running to your arms, just as he always did.

He climbed into the car, sitting there in the quiet for a few moments, listening to the rain and the sound of his own breath. Then he turned the ignition over, and he was headed off towards the house the two of you lived in.

An ache had settled within his joints, a crick in his neck, and a discomfort behind his eyes. Tension, it was riddled through him. All he wanted was your soft hands pressing into his taut muscles, aiding him in relieving that tension and stress.

The drive felt long to him, longer than usual. The entire time, all he could think of was you, snug inside the warm house, probably curled up on the couch with a book cracked open in your lap, Netflix playing in the background while you waited for him to come home.

Surely dinner would be ready when he got there. You’d told him through a text that you’d put something in the Crock Pot, a new recipe you were trying. Even a text as simple, plain, and boring as that was enough to make him smile if it was coming from you. Sounds good babe, was what he’d responded with. His appetite was hardly there now, though. He couldn’t even think of food, he just wanted your comfort.

When he finally pulled into the driveway, he took notice of the warm glow coming from within the house, and he sighed, relief already flooding through his chest. He could finally put the day behind him, put all pretenses, disappointments, and upsets aside and just be himself, with you.

Just as he’d suspected, you were on the couch, watching tv, with your cat Matilda curled up at your feet. The moment you heard Bill’s keys at the front door, you paused what you were watching, and tossed your blanket aside, scratching Matilda behind the ears as you rose to stand.

As you rounded the corner, Bill was stepping inside, closing and locking the door behind him before he moved to step out of his shoes and hang up his keys. He was completely silent as he did so, hardly acknowledging you, which wasn’t typical of him at all. When he turned, he attempted a smile, but you saw right through it, straight to the weariness in his eyes.

You didn’t say anything, you only watched him approach you. He leaned down to kiss you, hands coming up to cup your cheeks. Once he pulled away, he took your hand in his, and without a word, led you upstairs. You just followed him, not bothering to question him. He’d speak when he was ready.

He guided you all the way to your bedroom, where he finally let go of your hand, only to kiss you again before he sat on the edge of the bed. You stood before him, and he locked eyes with you, giving you this look, and you just knew. You knew he needed you, your comfort, your presence.

It remained silent as he gently lifted your shirt over your head, his motivation not driven by lust. His lips pressed gently to your tummy before he pushed your shorts down your legs, letting you step out of them, which left you in your bra and underwear. Nothing fancy by any means, just comfortable cotton.

In turn, you helped Bill undress, stripping him down to his boxers. He moved to climb into bed, motioning for you to join him, and you did so, situating yourself on your side, facing him. For a moment, his hand trailed up your thigh, past your ribs, and to the side of your neck, where his fingers gently stroked the warm skin. You felt good. Soft, familiar, comforting.

His chest ached as he looked at you. In that moment, the man that was so steady and unwavering, needed your tender love and care. So, you gave it to him. You slipped your arms around his frame, and let him wrap those long limbs around you. His head rested upon the softness of your breast, and for once that day, he was able to relax.

You were there for him, kissing the top of his head, letting him know you loved him. You began to run your fingers through his soft hair, twirling the strands between your fingers. He hummed at the feeling, his own hand wandering along your body in search of something to touch. He settled on your underwear, idly fiddling with the band of worn elastic.

You smiled softly, running your other hand down his bare back, all the way to his bottom, which you rubbed lovingly. He hummed yet again, though it was muffled in your cleavage, at which you couldn’t help but giggle. He shifted in your arms, and you could feel him, slightly hard against your thigh.

You wanted nothing more than to make him feel better, to ease the stress you could feel every time his muscles shifted under your touch. So, you lowered yourself, sliding down. Bill watched through hazy eyes as you let your fingers dance over his crotch before you ducked your hand into his underwear, gently taking ahold of him and slipping him out of the fabric.

He grunted ever so softly, turning onto his back to give you better access. With your free hand, you intertwined your fingers with his own, giving his hand a squeeze before you parted your lips, taking him into your mouth. Bill sighed, eyes fluttering shut as you did so, relishing in the wet warmth of your mouth.

You pulled back after a moment, wrapping your fingers around him again and stroking him. He placed his hand on your cheek, and you nuzzled his palm, looking up at him through your eyelashes. He pulled you towards him, cheeks tinging pink as he spoke.

“Ride me? Please?” 

You couldn’t help but smile, pressing a kiss to his tummy before you sat up. You tugged his underwear down his legs, pausing to take off your own after the fact. As you leaned down to kiss Bill on the lips, your hand snaked down between your legs, pushing two fingers into your center, needing to get yourself wet enough to take him.

Bill was quick to notice this, and he stopped you. “No, let me.”

You couldn’t argue with that. You let him replace your hand with his own, and soon enough, his middle finger was inside of you, and he was curling it just so, which had you moaning instantly. Bill never took his eyes off you as he picked up a slow rhythm. You kept eye contact with him through it, and you could feel yourself growing wetter and wetter, until the sound of it was more than obvious.

“I’m wet enough,” you spoke, pushing his hand away, all too eager to have him inside of you. You swung your leg over his waist, hovering over him as you reached down, grasping him and lining him up with you before you oh so slowly sank down onto him. 

You both sighed at the feeling, and you waited a moment, placing your hands on your chest as you took in all of him. This was what he’d needed. This connection, so incredibly special and intimate, becoming one with you. “I love you,” he sighed out, meaning it more than anything.

You leaned down to kiss him again before you swirled your hips. “And I love you.”

He kept his hand on the side of your face, mouth parted as he kept eye contact, groaning while you began lifting your hips off of him and sinking right back down. You were the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen, hovering above him, naked and attentive to him and only him.

You didn’t speak, because yet again, no words were needed. Your soft sighs and moans mingled together was all that needed to fill the space between you. Bill’s hands were wandering again, over the expanse of your body, soon settling at your hips, where he gently gripped you, feeling the rhythm you were creating.

This was not fucking, this wasn’t the two of you trying to get off. Oh no, it was so much more than that. This was love making, slow and deep and steady. He was tethered to you. You made him feel whole again, you took all those jagged, jumbled pieces and put him back together. And for that, he would be eternally grateful.

He leaned forward, one arm now looping around your back before his mouth, hot and wet, came in contact with your chest. You looked down at him, watching as those rosy lips wrapped around the hardened bud, sucking gently, with tongue and teeth.

You sighed, fingers sliding through his hair as you rocked your hips against him, his position offering contact to your little bundle of nerve endings, heightening your pleasure all the more.

Your head fell back, and your eyes fluttered shut, taking in all the sensations. Bill moaned against your chest, feeling it all too. As you moved faster, he pulled his head back, looking up at you. His hair was mussed, some of it brushing against his forehead. He looked beautiful, raw and vulnerable.

Your heart sped up against your chest, and you grabbed at him, needing your lips against his. You kissed him deeply, leaving no space between you. You were moving faster, harder, bouncing right down onto him each time. You moaned into each other’s mouths, hot breaths slipping past your lips.

Your fingers curled into the hair at the back of his head, and you pulled back gently, giving you access to his neck. You left kisses across his alabaster flesh, swirling your tongue over his throat and sucking his collarbone, sure to leave a smattering of lilac bruises in your wake.

“Faster,” he breathed, loud enough for only you to hear. He’d buried his face against your shoulder. “Faster, please.”

You took his face in your hands. “You want me to go faster? Want me to ride you hard?”

“Yes, please.” He had to feel it, needed the weight of your body to ground him and aid him in relieving that stress that was still tight in his muscles.

You obliged him, pushing him back just a little as you quickened the pace of your hips. You were all but slamming down into him then, jarring his entire body, and the mattress below. He gripped your hips tight, mouth falling open as his eyes drifted down to watch the place where your bodies met.

He’d always been amazed at the way you were able to take him, how he filled you up and you worked him over like it was no big deal. It was so fucking hot. But then his eyes were flickering upwards, to watch those beautiful breasts bounce along with each movement.

“You’re perfect,” he groaned, truly in awe, just as he always was.

Above him, you were growing wearing. Riding him like this was always a workout, and your thighs were quickly growing fatigued, along with the rest of you. But this was what he’d wanted, what he’d asked for, and you wanted to give it to him. You were determined to carry through with it until he came, and you’d worry about yourself after the fact.

But Bill seemed to notice those, he could hear the way your breaths became rushed and your hips slowed ever so slightly. He knew your body, he’d memorized it over the years. So, he reached up, holding your face so you’d look at him. “Do you need me to take over?”

You bit your lip, but nodded. “P-please.”

He nodded without a single complaint. “How do you want me, baby? Do you want to stay on top, or be underneath me?”

You stopped moving altogether, considering your options. “Can you take me from behind?”

He smiled. “Anything you want.”

You were sliding off of him then, taking a moment to catch your breath before you turned over onto your stomach. Bill tentatively helped you get situated, lifting your hips and waiting for you to place yourself on all fours.

“Ready?” He asked, and you nodded.

“Yes.”

With a sigh, he got into position, nudging your legs a little further apart before he reached down, taking hold of himself and seamlessly pushing into you. He leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss to your shoulder blade before he began moving, thrusting slowly but deeply into you.

You moaned, shuddering at the feeling. He stayed close to you the entire time, chest pressed to your back, lips trailing over your shoulders. He grunted lowly with each thrust, and you couldn’t help the whimpers that left you, feeling so small beneath his frame.

He mumbled sweet words of praise as he made love to you, cherishing your body and soul. He had tears springing to your eyes, and you cried out his name, trembling beneath him.

“I’m right here, angel,” he murmured against your hot skin. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He was holding you tight, one arm secured around your belly, his free hand resting on your hip. He moved that hand down between your legs then, nimble fingers circling the most sensitive part of you.

He could feel your muscles tighten around him, and he thrust into you just a little deeper, knowing you’d reach the edge much faster if he hit that spot within you, the spot that made you see stars. He pulled you back towards him, your back arching as he did so.

Right there. “H-harder,” you gasped. “Oh, fuck, harder.”

His mouth was right against your ear as he began snapping his hips into you, and each moan, each breath he took, you could hear. He began nipping at your neck, and that, combined with those fingers and the feeling of him inside you, had you reeling.

You didn’t care how loud you got. You let the sounds flow from you, and they were music to Bill’s ears. You were so tight around him, and he was already losing his composure. “You feel so good.” He’d never tire of it, the feeling of your wet, warm core clenching around him, and the way you responded to his every movement. You were in sync, fitted together like two matching pieces to a puzzle.

“My beautiful girl,” he sighed out, “I want you to come for me. Can you do that?”

“Y-yes,” you whimpered. You just wanted to please him, you lived for it.

“Okay. I want you to hold on, alright? I’m gonna go fast and hard.”

“Wait,” you spoke, giving him pause. “Put a towel down, please.”

He knew why you were asking for it, but he didn’t want to pull away from you, not while you were both so close. “It’s okay, we’ll just change the sheets right after.”

“N-no, I don’t want to ruin the sheets, just-”

“Sweetheart, it’s fine. I’ll clean it up, no worries.”

You relented, because frankly, you didn’t want him to pull away either. Instead, you took hold of the sheets below you, just as Bill had asked, and braced yourself as he began moving at a quickened pace. Your eyes rolled back as he went as deep as he could, pausing there for a moment to let you feel him before he began moving.

He slowly built up that speed, until you were jolting against the bed, his thrusts jarring your body and pulling the deepest, unfiltered moans from you. He was hitting that spot again, repeatedly, and you could hardly keep yourself upright. Bill took notice of this, and grabbed onto you, holding you in place as he worked you over.

You were dripping all over the place, you could feel it, and so could he. “B-Bill,” you whined, shivering against him.

“What, baby? Are you close?”

“Yes.”

He had slowed down at that point, but it had grown more intense, with every swirl of his hips, the closer you got to your end. You could feel every single inch of him, and you could hardly breathe.

“You’re dripping,” he breathed, “it’s going down your thighs, fuck.”

The sound of his voice did nothing to quell that pressure building, swirling to life in your lower abdomen. Again, tears were picking your vision. “Oh, oh don’t stop, right there, I’m going to come, I’m going to come so hard.”

You were desperate, he could hear it in your voice, the way it strained and rose in pitch. “I’ve got you,” he assured you. “Let go when you need to.”

Truth be told, he was close, too, and with the way you were tightening around him, there was no way he would last much longer. To get you there, he rubbed his fingers over you a little faster, rolled his hips a little deeper. You were gasping, your body heating up, a fire surging through your veins. You held tightly to your lover as you rocketed towards that edge, tears now flowing freely down your cheeks.

“I-I love you,” you whimpered out, the words tumbling past your lips before you had a chance to think. And then, you were done for, body stilling as your release washed over you, soaking Bill, your thighs, and the sheets below. Bill watched you fall apart, he listened to the sounds you made, and he could hardly contain himself.

You hadn’t even come down completely when he picked up the pace, thrusting into you harder and faster. The slight roughness had you crying out, and you shuddered as you felt more of your release spurt from you, the repeated pressure on that gathering of nerves within you keeping you on that edge.

“Please, please,” you breathed, “come inside me.”

His grip tightened on you, and a moan from deep within his chest pushed past his lips as he grew entirely overwhelmed, a rush of insurmountable pleasure engulfing him as he let go, his essence seeping into the deepest part of you. Your limbs gave out the moment he was finished, and you collapsed against the mattress, breathing hard.

For a moment, Bill stayed inside you, finding comfort in your warmth. He left more kisses against your shoulder before he finally slid out of you, after which goosebumps rose on your skin. Ever so gently, Bill turned you over onto your back, taking in the sight of your beautiful, sweat glistening skin. He leaned down, lips capturing your own.

“You’re an amazing woman, you know that?” He spoke, stroking your warm cheek.

You smiled sleepily at him, leaning into his touch. All too soon, he was climbing off the bed, disappearing for a few moments before returning with a damp cloth. He nudged your legs apart and tentatively cleaned your center, watching as you looked away shyly, as if he hasn’t just been deep inside you moments ago.

“Dinner didn’t work out,” you mumbled after a few moments of silence. “I tasted it. It tastes disgusting.”

He didn’t bother to hide his smile. “We can just order food then.”

“Chinese?” You asked, hopefully.

“Of course,” he replied, kissing you again before gently lifting you off the bed. “Now let me change the sheets. We made a big mess.”

You glanced down, realizing you really had made a mess, just like you’d expected. But Bill was more than willing to clean it up, and while he stripped down the bed and replaced the sheets, you dressed yourself in one of his t-shirts and a clean pair of panties before you strolled downstairs to place an order for food.

Not long after, Bill joined you, and you sat on the couch together. “Mind telling me about your day?” Came your voice, low and steady.

Bill sighed, though he felt so much more relaxed than he bad when he first came home. You climbed into his lap, resting against him as he began recounting the events of the day, all the awful things that had happened. And when he was finished, you pulled back, and kissed his forehead.

“You got through it, that’s what matters,” you told him.

“I’m so glad I have you to come home to. I don’t know what the hell I’d do without you.”

You kissed his nose then. “You’d starve, probably,” you said, rising from his lap to answer the door, soon returning with a bag of food.

The two of you made yourselves quite comfortable on the couch, setting out all the food on the coffee table and eating as much as you wanted, while the television played in the background and you chatted about everything and nothing. Everything Bill had dealt with that day was melting away into a distant memory, soon to be forgotten along with the other bad days he’d have, and was still to have.

But it was okay, because no matter how many awful days he had, he always knew he could come home, to you, and it would all be okay. Just like always.


End file.
